The First Encounter
by Radiioo
Summary: A chance encounter between Lisa Turpin, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.


Author's Note: So, this is my first fic to be published on so play nice! ;D

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are owned by me and I'm not making any profit from this.

The nervousness and excitement was eating away at me. Finally, I was here at Hogwarts, and only a few steps from being sorted. My siblings had told me all about their adventures and mishaps while at Hogwarts, and now, I was finally ready to learn and meet new people. I could hear the professor's stern voice explaining what would be happening once the doors opened, and I could hear the mutters of excitement. There were many whispers of trolls and fighting amongst us, and we all seemed to be making our situation worse with our mindless worrying. However, our fears of having to fight a troll, or something equally ridiculous, soon faded when we were lead through the hall and to a hat sitting on a stool. Confusion passed through the group, and the other years just found amusement in our naivety; however the situation was quickly explained to us and we all gathered and waited for our names to be called. The sorting turned out to be anything, but boring when the name of our supposed saviour was called. Everyone was shocked, except for the teachers, but that was expected because they were adults and they probably knew this would be happening soon. At the time, I never thought that having Harry Potter, of all people, in the same year would affect me very much, but fate has an interesting sense of humor. Harry Potter being in our class made things different and difficult. We wouldn't have the same experience as others because most of us would always be overshadowed by the 'boy-who-lived'. It's actually pretty sad now that I think about it, but you can never truly miss something that never existed.

~~~ Time skip to 6th year.

Recently, it had become apparent that things would be changing, and no one really knew if it would be for the better. In the past few years ideals and virtues had been pushed on our young impressionable minds. Supposedly, we, meaning magical people, could be considered equal to muggles, and we should fear them and hide away to protect ourselves. I, for one, thought the statement to be complete and total rubbish! Weren't we the ones persecuting lesser magical creatures for not being human? Technically, wizards and witches weren't even human, so shouldn't we be coming together with our other magical counterparts in an effort to get rid of the ones who pose a threat to our existence? Now, I'm not saying that I agree with all of Voldemort's ideas, but they have some merit, right?

A sigh escaped me as I ran my hand through my black hair in an attempt to calm my mind. Life had definitely taken a turn for the worse since the events of last year took place. Voldemort had come back, and now it was time for us young witches and wizards to choose a side. Could we really choose freely, though? What with all the pressures of our families and friends, and having to meet the expectations of respected figures of society, specifically our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. There was something about him that made people want to please him and do his every whim. Personally, I thought this was worrisome, but my friends said my worry was misplaced.

I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of whispering in the hallway. I debated for a second if I should step out of the alcove, or just continue listening to the whispered words. I eventually decided to reveal myself; after all, that was what a good Hogwarts student should do. I got up and walked out of the alcove slowly.

"Excuse me." I announced. Then, very suddenly I found 2 wands in my face. A scowl took place on my face as I looked up to identify the owners of the wands. The wands were dropped when they saw who I was.

"I'm sorry. I was sitting in the alcove when I heard you both talking, and I didn't really want to eavesdrop on you, especially if you were talking about something confidential." I explained my situation to Harry and Hermione. When I was finished with my explanation their expressions had softened and their wands had been returned to wherever they were keeping them.

"Oh no, that's okay. We just had to make sure you weren't an enemy," Was the only response I got. I nodded at the both of them, "Well, I better get going. I wouldn't want to get caught conspiring with the both of you." I said as I started backing away from them before turning around and heading back to the common room.

"Wait!" I heard Harry shout, "Why wouldn't you want to get caught with us?" He asked. I turned around to face them both. We were both on the opposite sides of the hallway with a couple of feet between us. I'm sure if someone had looked in on the scene from a certain angle it would've looked like we were about to duel to the death. The only thing missing was the animosity. All I needed was a motive, and I could very well be planning their deaths instead of having a conversation with them.

I thought for a while. Why did I say that? Was it because I wanted to have the last word, or was I being mysterious just for the fun of it? Well, your guess is as good as mine because I had no idea why I said that. I shrugged, "Are you really asking me that question?" Was my brilliant response, "Never mind, don't answer that," I paused for awhile before continuing, "I don't really know. Maybe it's because I would be in trouble, and I could be expelled because whatever you guys do always seems to land you in trouble." Apparently, my words had struck a sore spot for Hermione because her gaze was no longer soft, but critical, like she had been examining me, and had found something undesirable.

"Well, excuse me, but-" Hermione started saying, but I interrupted her, "You're excused." I said to her with a smile on my face. Hermione's scowl only deepened and Harry attempted to hide his smile. A huff escaped Hermione before she continued talking, "Anyways, as I was saying, I don't think that you should value your education over another's safety. I'm not saying you should dive head first into every situation, but you should always try to help people no matter what." She said. I quirked an eyebrow at her, "I don't think I quite like the idea of sacrificing myself to save the life of someone I don't even know. Besides, if they find themselves in a life threatening situation who's to say that they don't deserve it?" As soon as I uttered that sentence I knew I had basically dug my own grave. She had this flabbergasted look on her face and looked at me as if I was some type of criminal. "Are you in Slytherin?" She asked; I could practically feel her disdain from across the hallway. Ahha, the question that always seemed to pop up these days.

"No actually, I happen to be in Ravenclaw." I said this with confidence and my head held high, "Why, is it because my opinions are not strictly Gryffindor?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips. Hermione looked shocked, and then offended, "I-I wasn't saying anything like that at all. It's just weird for a Ravenclaw to have the same opinions as a Slytherin." She said.

"I don't like to build my opinions on whether or not they fit into a certain house's characteristics. I form my opinions based on what I have seen and what I have experienced. Therefore, my opinions are strictly mine and are rarely based on whether or not I'm a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. Surely you are smart enough to comprehend what I am saying, yes?" I teased. Hermione maybe book smart, but she wasn't a Ravenclaw. I could practically see the steam coming off of her, and while she fumed the oh-so-great Harry Potter stood there looking at me like I was some sort of weird creature.

A sigh escaped me, "Look, I was just playing around okay. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or offend you in anyway." I spouted out my apology. She gave me a withering look and then let out a sigh of her own, "That's quite alright." She muttered.

"What's your name, by the way?" Harry asked, and that's when I finally realized that I was talking to 2/3rds of the so-called 'Golden Trio'. Of course they didn't know my name!

"My name is Lisa Turpin." I told them. After a brief pause I added, "Well, this has been very nice, and I hope that you can grace me with your presence another time because unfortunately, I have assignments to complete and a few naggy housemates to please." A chuckle fell from my lips as I curtsied. I could hear their chuckles of amusement and I smiled to myself. I gave them one last wave before I turned around and made my way back to the common room.


End file.
